New Gundam Era
by Evad-Sentai
Summary: *post Endless Waltz* Alternate Ending to Endless Waltz (meaning they don't blow up their gundams). A new enemy is arising. New pilots. Lots of new characters.
1. Prolouge

New Gundam Era  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, most of the children's names are my friend's names. Drusilla is my friend's character.  
  
It's been 17 years since the death of Treize. The Gundam pilots (like the beginning said) didn't blow up their Gundams. And to make sure the Alliance didn't find them they are hidden. They have married and had kids, now they are teaching their children how to use the suits.  
  
Heero has married Relena (like you couldn't guess that). They have three children, Jim, is 15, Lucy is 12, Charles is 7. They live on a small island that Relena owns, only because she is the ruler of the Cinq Kingdom. The Gundam is hidden inside a mountain. Jim is learning how to pilot the Wing Zero. He is as in to fighting as much as his dad was.  
  
Milliardo (I use his actual name because he no longer goes by the name Zechs) also lives on the island with his wife, Lucrezia. they have 2 children, Jay is 14, Liz is 14, they are twins. Jay is learning how to control the Tallgeese. Liz is being taught by Lucrezia in a Taurus. Both like to battle. Liz looks like her mom, just as pretty. Jay is strong and smart.  
  
Quatre still lives on earth with the Maganac Corps. Sandrock is hidden in their base. He has married his best friend's sister, Catherine (because I find Dorothy very scary). They have a 14 year old son, Alex. He is learning how to use Sandrock. He is as pacifistic as his father. He has many battle qualities of his father.  
  
Duo lives on colony L2 with Hilde. They have a 15 year old son. His name is Dave. He is very skilled at piloting the Deathscythe Hell. He i8s much more into fighting than his father, mostly because he is insane. He feels so cramped in like he is an animal he needs to get free.The Gundam is hidden in a lab on the colony.  
  
Trowa lives on L3 with his wife Drusilla.They have a daughter, Rochelle, who is 14. She pilots the Heavyarms. She is a very quiet person. Heavyarms is camouflaged on a nearby stationary meteor.  
  
Wufei has married Sally. They live on L5. They have a son, Jake, he is 14.He pilots Nataku. He is a very calm person who only fights when he has to, just like his father.  
  
Once a year the pilots put their Gundams on planes and fly their Gundams to the island. There they are inspected and updated by the nephew of Dr. J. His name is Alan. This is the beginning of their story.   



	2. The Enemy Rises

The Enemy Rises  
  
There is construction of a new colony in space. The construction is almost finished. There is a small blast on the outer shell which isn't unusual because meteors are always crashing into the shell, but they take a look anyway. This is not a meteor though, they run into a fleet of mobile suits. Then a female voice is heard ;  
  
"I am General Martz," she said, "I have restarted the OZ forces. I am here to take control of Earth and space. Nothing can stop me."  
  
With that said she blows up the colony.  
  
News reached Earth in a matter of minutes, and all hell broke loose. questions were asked like "How will we survive?" and " Who will save us?"  
  
Soon after that Queen Relena gave a report to the press. "We will survive, we will not be taken over," she said.  
  
"How?" asked someone.  
  
"I knew an emergency such as this would come up so I had kept the Gundams in hiding along with other mobile suits," she replied.  
  
"But you had all the mobile suits destroyed 17 years ago," said someone.  
  
"Yes but I have just said we had them hiding, these ones were not blown up," said Relena.  
  
"So how did OZ keep their mobile suits?" asked someone.  
  
"Chances are they built new models," she replied.  
  
"But if they did wouldn't our suits be outdated?" someone asked.  
  
She replied, "Yes, but we could have those updated and that is what we plan on doing. If there are no more questions than I must go and prepare the Gundams."  
  
So she left to get the Gundams ready.  



	3. First Attack on Earth

Chapter 2: First Attack on Earth  
  
The attack from the week before is still fresh in everyone's minds. There is a paranoid feeling in the air. Everywhere you go someone is looking to the sky almost expecting it to rain mobile suits. In technology centers all over the cinq kingdom people are working very hard to create massive amounts of mobile suits. Elsewhere soldiers are being trained on how to use the suits.  
  
All of a sudden there is an attack on a northern city in the kingdom. The Gundams are sent out right away for the attack. They couldn't get there fast enough, the city was taken by Oz.  
  
General Martz makes a public announcement, "This is the city I will use to take control of Earth, then space. If you surrender now you can stop millions of deaths."  
  
"We will not surrender," said Relena, "we will fight till the death."  
  
"Then death you will have!" screamed the voice.  
  
With this war on Earth is started, there are very few pilots so far. Will they be ready for another attack from Oz? 


	4. The Pilot's First Battle

Ch 3: The Pilots First Battle  
  
Production speed of mobile suits tripled since Oz forces landed on Earth. They have made no other attacks yet, they are just biding their time.  
  
The new pilots are relaxing in the mansion when all of the sudden word comes in of a fleet of about 20 Oz suits. This is the first challenge the pilots will face.  
  
They intercept them as they are entering the atmosphere.  
  
"Stop where you are!" commands Dave.  
  
"Who's going to stop us?" mocked a voice.  
  
"It need not matter who we are, but if you don't stop we will kill you," replied Jim.  
  
"Ha!" laughed the voice, "7 versus 23. You stand very little chance."  
  
"We need to be careful," said Alex, "we don't have a lot of battle practice."  
  
They fought well but the lack of battle experience was obvious. Rochelle's bullets were missing all targets, Catherine wasn't quick enough to dodge anything, and Jay was too worried about his sister to land anything, Dave, Alex, Jim, and Jake couldn't hit them either.  
  
"We must concentrate," said Jake.  
  
"And we must work together to win," added Dave.  
  
Just then Catherine was shot from the sky.  
  
"Cathy!" screamed Jay as he dove to try to save her.  
  
While they were gawking at the falling pilots they were attacked from behind. This knocked Jim out. The remaining pilots then went on the attack. This was a failure, although they took out 4 suits, Jake was injured and Rochelle ran out of ammo. This left Alex and Dave to fend off 19 suits, but soon it would only be Dave because Alex was running out of stamina fast.  
  
Something then clicked in his mind. "I'm all alone. It is up to me to stop them," he thought. "Fight 'til the death," he said aloud to everyone.  
  
He was then attacked from all sides, but the thought of death in his mind made him move faster, but he was still getting hit. But all he thought was I must take as many as I can with me. He took out 5 suits but it was starting to look very bad for him. Then all of the sudden a troop of suits from the Earth came to assist the Gundams. They quickly took out the remaining suits. Then the Gundam pilots went back to the house.  
  
"Hurry children come in," said Relena, "Alan will fix your suits."  
  
"Well this loss will provide useful information," said Alan.  
  
"How?" said Rochelle.  
  
"Now we know what to work on, speed, weapons, and so on."  
  
"You wanted to see me sir," said a woman to Alan.  
  
"Yes. I would like to introduce you all to my assistant Georgette, but she prefers to be called Spunky. Come Spunky, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
